Broken
by FlurryofIce
Summary: Misa faces her sorrows and realises her love is onesided. But she still will do anything for LightKun. Slight LxMisa.
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to Serria and Greenpencil they have inspired me to write another! Please read and review!

-1Broken

"_Misa-Misa would do anything for my Light-Kun!" _She remembered saying that but it all seemed so far away. He hurt her heart so much. Even she came to realize that her blossoming love… Was definitely one-sided. "Light-Kun?" She whispered softly.

He sighed tiredly. _What now? _"What is it Misa-San?" His gaze fell on her when she whimpered.

"Misa-Misa w-will still do anything for Light-Kun… Even if you don't love me." She could feel the hot tears roll down her cheeks. Misa could feel a soft hand brush away her tears. She looked at him with her sad doe eyes. "Why does Light-Kun lie so well? Misa-Misa wants the truth!" The tears kept coming.

"Misa. You aren't important to me, you're just a tool that has become useless over time." His cold expression made her tremble. "Does the truth hurt Misa-San?"

"Light-Kun… Everything you say makes me hurt. But-" She was cut off by a soft brush of the lips. It was cold and emotionless, which made her heart ache. She reached for warmth and love so much but always failed. He broke the kiss and still wore his poker face. "And your actions break me even more." Her voice cracked and pain radiated off of her.

He smiled wickedly. "Misa-San?" She nodded for him to continue. Her shoulders trembled bracing herself for harsh words. "Would you still do anything for me?"

"Yes." She whispered softly. She walked slowly out of the room leaving her so called "Lover" to his business. She walked down the streets in denial, head hung low. She found herself in a dark alley. She sank down to the ground holding her knees. A harsh wind whipped the ribbons out of her hair. "Misa-Misa would even make herself disappear forever. That's how much she loves Light-Kun." Black clouds rolled in and it started to rain. The coldness of the storm reminded her of Light. **It's harshness poured relentlessly down on her. **

**Meh... I MIGHT make this a two chapter story. I have an idea for it but it all depends on the lovely reviewers:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Chapter 2

-1"Misa-San?" A voice questioned her. "Misa-San?" Her eyes opened slowly and she rubbed them. Her sight came into focus and she stared up at him.

"Light.. No Ryuzakki-San?" Her big doe eyes looked quite confused. He nodded and nibbled on his thumb. "W-Where am I?"

The great detective sighed softly. "My hotel room." She nodded then pushed herself into a sitting position. "You where unconscious for quite some time." His gaze met hers and he noticed she was being to quiet. "Misa-Chan, why are you so quiet?" He dug in his pocket and found a piece of hard candy. The wrapping crackled as he opened it.

"Misa-Misa knows Light-Kun doesn't love her." Hurt was shining in her eyes as he popped the candy into his mouth. He stared at her intently. "When he kisses me, it doesn't feel nice its cold… It hurts me."

He cocked his head to the side ,black orbs dancing. "If he's treating you badly then why do you care about him?"

"Because I made a promise to him… Misa said that I would do anything for him." She bit her lip holding back the tears. He was genuinely confused. In the game of women it was Ryuzakki zero and Light ten.

"Is there anything I can do?" It sounded like he was questioning himself more than her. His eyes grew wide as she sobbed. It sounded more like a mouse dieing but that's not what made him grow pale.

"Misa-Misa would do anything to make you happy Light-Kun! I would even make myself disappear! So why!?" Her sobs sounded more like shrieks of pain._ All of these emotions must have built up inside of her and now they come bursting out. _Ryuzakki concluded his thoughts before he spoke.

"Misa-San… You shouldn't say things like that." His muscles tensed as her head thumped against his chest. She grasped onto his white cotton shirt and let out another sob.

"I'm not pretty enough! I'm not smart enough!" Her cries where muffled. "Misa-Misa is an ugly person, not good enough for Light-Kun!" He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say.

"I think you are a pretty girl Misa-San…" His voice trailed off. All crying ceased at those words.

She looked at him quite confused. "W-What?" She croaked. He nodded and sighed, gathering himself.

"I think you are a pretty girl Misa-San." He repeated. Misa's gaze had shown some happiness but her shoulders slumped in depression. He had to come up with something quick before the girl's sobs started up. "So pretty…. You're to good for Light-Kun." Again he sounded like he was questioning himself. It was a good thing she didn't catch on to that.

She squealed and pulled him into a hug. "Ryuzakki-San is a genius! Yes! Misa-Misa is to beautiful for Light-Kun!" Her beaming smile was so bright it could melt the rest of the polar ice cap. His body tensed again but he patted her on the back. "Now I'll go show him who's to good for who!" She jumped up to take her leave.

"Good bye Misa-San." Ryuazakki gave her a small smile. Misa waved cutely before frowning at him.

"No, no, no ,no, no! Ryuzakki-Kun must always call Misa-Misa, Misa-_Chan!_" She wagged her finger at him before skipping out of his hotel room. Something red tinted his cheeks and his heart fluttered. "Good bye Misa-Chan…" He whispered to himself.

Thank you all so much! You've all really helped to keep this story going and now its done! Though the purple review button is still there for some critizim.. XD

Marah- Last night I was doubting if I'd finish this up! You gave me the courage to do so.

Serria- XD I thought it was an awesome one shot but I figured might as well try! I hope I kept L's OOCness down to an appropriate level!

Greenpencil- Misa-Misa makes me wanna strangle her sometimes.. But she's a good character all the same.

XxpockyxXobsessionsXx- Light is kind of a jerk in the last chapter... TT

Slim Shady- Muwahahaha! I have!

Misa: Bye Bye! 


End file.
